Trapped
by CountryGirl8
Summary: Renee Morgan is Jason Morgan's little sister. Renee gets trapped in the burning General Hospital, but when Johnny saves her will it bring them together? Will Jason let them be happy or will he set out to break them up?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was actually an idea of LuckyandSamFanAlways, but I'm writing it out for her, so the credit goes to her :)**

_**Chapter 1**_

**------------------------------------**

**Renee Morgan is Jason Morgan's little sister. He had never known he had a younger sister until a few years ago, and since then the two have grown very close. Naturally he becomes very protective and had tried his best to keep her as far away from the mob as possible. After what happened to Michael he was hesitant about letting her in his life, but after some time he opened up. **

----------

_**Night of The Fire**_

Renee was running up and down the halls, trying to figure a way out of the burning hospital. It seemed like every hallway she ran down, the fire was at the end waiting for her. "Jason!" she yelled as she backed into a wall, wanting to give up against the strong blaze. She called for Jason one more time before sliding down the wall in defeat. She buried her face and couldn't help but cry. This was probably it, most everyone had probably escaped by the chopper or had evacuated just in time.

-----------------------------

_**Outside of General Hospital**_

Jason and Sam came running through the front doors, shortly followed by Spinelli. "Spinelli!" screamed Maxie as she ran and jumped in his arms. Jason began looking around for his sister.

"Renee?!" he asked as he weaved in and out of people. When he had no luck in finding her he ran back over to Sam, Spinelli, Maxie, and Johnny. "Where's Renee?" he asked Maxie and Johnny.

"I'm not sure. I went in after Spinelli and that's when Johnny came in after me, so it is possible she was evacuated and was taken to Mercy." Maxie told him.

"That's not good enough." Jason said and started to head back into General. That was until an FBI agent stopped him.

"Jason Morgan you have to come with us." he said as he grabbed Jason's arm.

"Let go of me. I'll go with you after I know for sure my sister is ok." Jason demanded.

"I'm sorry but you have to come with us now. The fire and rescue will find your sister." the agent said as he dragged Jason off.

Maxie looked over at Johnny who had a strange look in his eye. "Johnny don't even think about it. She is probably at Mercy."

"Look Maxie, if that were Claudia in there and I was being dragged off by the FBI not knowing if my sister was trapped in there or not, I'd want someone to go find out."

"What about Lulu? Do you think she'd want you running into the burning building _again_?!"

"Look, if something happens, tell Lulu I'm sorry." he said and started back towards the building.

"Johnny! I know you two are in a bad place right now but you don't have to screw things up even more by basically killing yourself by running back into the fire!" Maxie yelled.

"Maxie, as much as I hate to say this especially at a time like now, but me and Lulu weren't meant to be. Yes I love her, but we're constantly fighting. I don't want that for her." Johnny said and then turned around and ran into the blazing building.

----------------------------

_**Back Inside General Hospital**_

Renee had finally decided to try harder on getting out. She figured if she was about to die, she should try as hard as she could to get out. As she was walking, she began having a major coughing attack. She fell to her knees gasping for air and began to panic when she couldn't get any. So many thoughts began running through her head as she struggled with each breath. Someone ran up behind her and quickly picked her up. Renee looked to see who the person was, and that was when she was face to face with Johnny. He was the last face she saw before blacking out.

"Renee? Come on Renee just hang on a little longer. I'm going to get you out of here." he said as he began quickly running out the way he came in.

Johnny had found his way to the first floor and stared at the ingulfing flames between him and the door out. He glanced over and saw a small opening and decided to take it. He made it passed the flames and kicked open the door and ran out. "I need some help here!" he started yelling at the fire & rescue. They immediately ran to Johnny and led him to the nearest ambulance. He placed Renee on the stretcher and the paramedics quickly began working on her. Johnny just took her hand and held onto it.

"Johnny!" Lulu yelled as soon as the ambulance doors were slammed shut. Johnny shook his head and looked back down at Renee.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

-----------------------------------------

**FBI Headquarters**

"You have to let me go!" Jaon said pounding his fist into the table.

"Calm down Mr. Morgan." Agent Rainer demanded. "I just got a call, they said your sister made it out of the building just in time. Johnny Zaccara went in and saved her."

Jason stared blankly at Agent Rainer for a brief moment. "I need to call Johnny."

"We need to get your statement."

"I'll give it to you after I call Johnny."

"Fine. Make it quick." he ordered as he handed over a cell phone.

After a few rings Johnny answered. "Hello?"

"Johnny, this is Jason. They told me you saved Renee."

"Yeah.. I did."

"Is she ok?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I've been in the waiting room to hear how she's doing, but the doctors haven't come out yet."

"Johnny, I know me and you don't see eye to eye, but I'm stuck here in FBI Headquarters and can't leave til I give them my statement." he said, pausing for a brief moment. "Is there anyway you can stay with my sister until I get there? I mean you know what it's like to have a sister and if you were stuck in my postition..." Jason was saying but was cut off by Johnny.

"Sure I'll stay with her until you get here."

"Thanks." Jason said and then hung up his phone.

------------------------------------------

**The Hospital**

Johnny was sitting beside Renee's bed, waiting for her to wake up or something. The sound of the EKG monitor echoed throughout the room. Johnny rubbed his hands through his hair and stood up to walk around the room for a brief moment. As soon as he did, the hospital room doors opened and Lulu came in.

"Johnny." she said and ran up to hug him. "What were you thinking running back into the building like that!"

"I had to save Renee..... for Jason."

"For Jason?! Last time I checked you two didn't get along."

"I know that, but still, Renee was trapped inside the building and he couldn't help her because he was being dragged off by the FBI. I wasn't going to let an innocent women died just because of your selfishness."

Lulu was very shocked at the words that just came out of Johnny's mouth. "Excuse me?! My selfishness??"

"If you were there you would have demanded that I not go in there. You'd rather some girl burn to death than let your boyfriend go."

"I love you Johnny! Of course I wouldn't want you to run into a burning building."

"Lulu this isn't the time or place to be doing this."

"Doing what? You sit there and tell me how selfish I am because I wouldn't want my boyfriend running into a burning hospital?"

"Your selfish because you'd rather Renee die than me go in there and save her. What if it was you in there and Sam demanded that Lucky not go in there and save you because she didn't want him to die."

"Renee isn't your sister."

"But she's Jason, and your missing the point here."

"No your missing the point!" Lulu yelled back at Johnny.

"Where am I?" Renee moaned.

Johnny turned around and saw Renee looking around the room, dazed and confused. He looked back at Lulu, "get out." he demanded.

"Excuse me?!"

"She doesn't need this right now, so get out."

Lulu just stood there. "What has happened to you Johnny?" she asked, shook her head, and then left the room.

Johnny took a deep breath and then walked over to Renee's hospital bed. "Renee, your in the hospital." Johnny told her.

"The hospital? Someone rescued me from the fire?" she asked.

"Yeah. I did."

"Oh my gosh, thank you."

"Let me get your doctor." Johnny said and then left the room to find him. A few seconds later Johnny came back with him. The doctor checked Renee over and said she seemed to be doing fine, and to get him if there was any change.

"Where's Jason?" Renee asked.

"He's at FBI Headquarters. He asked me to wait here with you until he got out."

Renee laughed a little. "That's Jason. Johnny, you can go ahead and go. I mean I'm awake, I feel pretty good considering the circumstances..."

"I'm not going to leave you." Johnny said, sitting back down in the chair.

"But I don't want you to have to be here because you were forced."

"Trust me, I want to be here." he said giving a smile

---------------------------------------------

**FBI Headquarters**

They were finally letting Jason go and as he was getting his things his cell phone started ringing. "Jason." he answered it.

"It's Johnny, Renee is up and talking, looks like she'll be just fine." Johnny told him.

Jason let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks John. They just let me get out of here, so I'll be there shortly." Jason said and then hung up his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to those who have reviewed this story so far! i'm-no-average-angel, theadventurer, and gabbylynn! Sorry this is a short chapter, but I promised LuckyandSamFanAlways that I'd update, but I have to leave super early in the morning and didn't have time to finish the rest of this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

**-------------------------------------------**

**The Hospital**

"So why'd you save me?" Renee asked with great curiosity.

"They wouldn't allow Jason back in the building, and I put myself in Jason shoes. I thought what if it was Claudia in there and I was taken by FBI, I'm sure I'd want someone to save her."

"I can't thank you enough."

"Your welcome."

"It was so scary. I was trying to see if they got one of my patients out, when I saw that they did, I turned around and realized I was trapped. I tried to get out so many different ways, but no such luck. I actually fell to the floor and decided to give up, but my little Jason voice in the back of my head kept reminding me that I'm a Morgan, and Morgan's don't give up."

"Your Jason voice?" Johnny asked with a small laugh.

Renee smiled, "Yeah. He is very protective, so it seems like it's to the point where my voice inside my head, turned into Jason's voice. Kind of goofy sounding huh?"

"Yeahhh I'd probably have to say so."

"Well it's not my fault." Renee said in defense of herself.

Before Johnny had time to answer, the doors flung open and Jason came running in there. He quickly leaned over and gave her a big hug. "I'm glad your ok."

"Jason."

"I couldn't believe the FBI wouldn't let me go to make sure you were alright."

"Jason."

I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you. Especially with all that's going on right now."

"Jason!"

"Yeah?"

"I can't breath!"

"Oh sorry." he said as he let go of her. He turned around and looked at Johnny. "Thanks man, for everything."

"No problem. Look if either of you need anything let me know."

"Ok, but I think I got it from here." Jason said as he took a seat in the chair beside Renee.

Johnny looked over at Renee and gave a small smile and nod. She returned the smile.

------------------------------------------------

**3 Days Later, Renee's Apartment**

"Jason I'm fine, I was released for a reason, I'm ok!" Renee said irritated at her brother.

"I just want to make sure." he said with his pleading eyes.

"I am positive. Now, I'll rest like the doctor told me and if I need anything you'll be my first call."

"Alright, promise?"

"Promise." Renee said with a big smile.

"Well talk to you later."

Renee watched as he headed out the door, and then grabbed the remote off the table. As she was flipping through the channels, a movie caught her attention. The part that was showing was a building burning down. Flashbacks of the fire filled her head and she began to panic. Renee darted to a corner and crouched down and started crying. It seemed as if she were surrounded by the flames yet again. Renee began to cry out for help as she kept pressing her back against the wall, but couldn't go no further. She could feel the heat of the flames as they grew closer and closer to her.

"Renee!" someone called out to her.

"Help!"

"Renee what's wrong??"

Renee stared up into the eyes that were staring down at her, they were full of worry and concern. She looked around her apartment and saw that it was not on fire.

"Renee are you ok?" Johnny asked.

"I-I-I'm not sure. I was flipping through the channels and it honestly felt like I was there, and..." she said, but couldn't finish because she broke down into tears.

Johnny quickly pulled her into a hug and tried to reassure her that everything was alright.

"Am I losing my mind?" she asked through the tears.

"You went through a scary ordeal, it's natural that you'd have flashbacks." Johnny said in a comforting tone.

After about another few minutes Johnny had noticed she had stopped crying. He also had noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile. There was something about her that made him want to smile. Johnny carefully scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the couch, then grabbed the blanket that was thrown over the side and pulled it over her. He took a seatin the chair next to her and waited to make sure she was alright.


End file.
